Endless
by IBakaFlavor
Summary: Akito finally finds a way to give Agito his own body! But with past tragic events and unanswered shrieks in the night, can they go through with it? There's something creeping in the shadows, everything is going into ruins. Agito/Akito some Ikki/Akito


The ground was a deathly grey and bare, except for the patches of limp weeds. The wind was scraping a infernal ruined house. Lightening banged into the distance mixed with the smokey clouds looming over the small house. The missing windows and doors created gaping black holes. Shrieks tore threw the home with the howling of wolves; they sycronized as one.

It was unbearably cold- freezing even.

Akito cringed at the midnight horrors and played with his worn-out eye patch with slender fingers. He shifted from one foot to other nervously. The howls continued to rip threw the night air.

"Fucking muts." He mumbled as the eye path crossed his small nose to his left flavescent eye, revealing the other one. Amber eyes with feline pupils blinked and roamed over the deserted area with a scowl. He sluggishly walked over to the door-less opening. His fanged teeth snapped together in anger as he turned sharply on his heel.

Not yet- not yet could he go in there and see that appalling scene. "Sorry, Akito," Agito mumbled, "I- _we're _not as strong to face that- no yet."

A slightly relived sigh echoed in his head; **"It's OK, Agito. I don't think I was ready either."** He giggled sheepishly.

He nodded with a equal sigh as his twin. As he walked back into the forest where they came Amaranth, Globe's and Peony flowers lined up at the sides of the trial; he crushed them under his boots. The four hooks dangling from the orange straps on his tan pant clad legs scraped on the grass. He came to an opening that showed the edges of a school building. Student rushed out but some lingered and talked with one another. His eye zeroed on one particular group that waited outside the gates, one of them pacing around in exaggeration.

With a frown, he skid down the hill to the back of the school, stumbling slightly when he tripped over a branch sticking out of the ground, "FUCK!"

The curse echoed, making the person run to it. He sighed for the second time that day and turned the corner, walking into the leader of the group. "Fuck, Crow! Watch we're your going!" Agito backed up and held his nose with a hiss of pain.

The said Crow back up with a glare, "Well, if you weren't sneaking around all the time it wouldn't happen!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I mean, what the hell is so important to have to skip schoo-" His eyes suddenly widened, "Do you have a girl friend or something?" His dark spiky hair was clutched in agony, "No way! How the hell can a shortie like you get a girl and I can't? So unfair!"

Agito eye twitched and sighed, "Dumbass." He lifted the eye-patch over to his right eye- showing a amber eye with a normal pupil. "Hey Ikki~!" Akito greeted with a sweet smile.

"What? No! Bring that stupid bastard back here! AGITO!" He held Akito's face screamed at it, grabbing the eye-patch and flipped it to the other side. Akito blushed a little at the contact but that soon turned into a growl,"GET OFF!"

* * *

><p>Ikki poked at his now black eye with a deep frown.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Ikki! Agito didn't mean it!" Akito apologized over and over for Agito's behavior and hung onto Ikki's arm. "Don't worry, I'll heal fast!" He gave a bright smile to Ikki who ignored him completely. They were walking back to the group silently now until Ikki spoke up again.

"Hey...why are you always skipping school?" He mumbled, trying to look like he didn't care. He kicked a soda can near by while waiting for his answer. Akito stayed quiet, frantically thinking over what to say. He couldn't tell Ikki anything about their trips to the God forsaken place. He closed his eye and furrowed his brows in frustration. That was their secret to take to the grave the day this body gives out; by that time they would've finally looked over the remains of the tragity and locked it away from peering eyes. He sighed, this is why he wasn't the dominate persona, he couldn't even come up with a excuse at the right time! Maybe he could just say that he was studying somewhere private, speacial techniques and all!

Not even he was stupid enough to believe that.

Akito started when he felt a hand on his shoulder being him back to reality. "You don't have to tell me right now, Akito." Ikki said with a staright face, "Besides," He drawled, "You look like your about to split your head open from all the thinking. Oh, watch out."

"Wha-" He realized to late when he walked right into a pole. He fell down with a cry and held his red face in his hands, "IITTTTAAIIII!" He whined, "Ikki! Ow ow ow!"

"Whats up with you walking into stuff lately?" Ikki laughed and ran ahead.

"Ikki~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was my first Air gear fanfic~! -throws confetti- The next chapter is coming soon! Please review!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**IBF~**


End file.
